Primer Acto
by ShirayukiiHanna
Summary: Elsa ya se había cansado de ver cada semana a una chica diferente llorar por los rincones como la muñequita fea y lo que más la enojaba es que su hermana una vez estuvo en ese lugar. Así que para ponerle fin a eso debía llevar a cabo el plan de Anna, darle a Hans una cucharada de su propio chocolate.
1. Chapter 1

El libreto le fue extendido, y sus níveas manos lo tomaron con delicadeza, comenzó a hojearlo como de costumbre, sin mucho interés leía algunas partes y luego se saltaba un intervalo de paginas de número considerable.

Se escucho abrir la puerta detras de ella pero la rubía platina parecia no oir, una figura masculina se sentó en la silla que estaba a su lado.

-Hola, Jack-saludo la ojiazul sin despegar la vista del guion

-Hola Elsa, pero lamento no ser quien esperabas- dijo el joven a su lado con voz masculina y una sonrisa de lado . Ella con un movimiento robotico movió su cabeza hasta que el tipo que se encontraba a su lado fuera visible. Un pelirrojo de prominentes patillas, pómulos elevados

-¿Y Jack?-la pregunta la formulo completamente desconcertada

-Jack se fracturo la muñeca, lo lamento Elsa, pero no pudimos avisarte antes-dijo una mujer de cabellera negra y ondulada.

-Gothel, cambiar de protagonista masculino sin mi autorización es desconsiderado sin mencionar que carece de toda ética laboral-la rubia alegaba ofendida

-Oh, Elsa no es para tanto-intento calmar la mujer a la ojiazul. Elsa miró su reloj y sonrió.

-Sabes aún tienes tiempo para organizar un Casting relámpago para conseguir un protagonista o en su defecto a mi suplente. Con su permiso-la rubia se levantó del asiento dejando el guion en la mesa y comenzó a salir de ahí mientras contoneaba sus caderas.

* * *

Solo Elsa Bregman, una joven actriz conocida por su belleza y talento podría desplantar así a Mother Gothel, una directora de cine mundialmente reconocida. Entre los actores era conocida por su reservada personalidad y compulsión obsesiva por la perfección. Siempre trataba de meterse en e personaje que iba a interpretar.

Vivía sola en una lujosa casa, lo unico bueno era tener cerca a la unica persona en la que realmente confiaba.

-Llegue lo más rápido que pude, no puedo creer que le dijeras eso a Mother Gothel, no creo que Hans merezca tanta importancia-dijo una pelirroja mientras entraba gritando a la enorme casa.

-Anna después de que me dijiste lo que te hizo, no puedo dejarlo como si nada. Y creo que aunque supiera que somo hermanas no dejaría de intentar ligarme, bueno el cree que todo lo que llevé falda muere por estar con el- Elsa rodo lo ojos con fastidio al recordar la conducta de play boy del pelirrojo.

-Hans Westerguard está más que superado lo que le pase se lo dejo al Karma. Y no veo por que deba enterarse que somos hermanas, ambas usamos apellidos diferentes y jamás le dije que tenia una hermana-explico la pelirroja

-No creo en el Karma, pero se que el lamentará todo lo que hizo cuando una mujer le haga lo mismo-dijo la rubia con un tazón de Helado y dos cucharas, Se sentó frete al televisor en el enorme sillón.

-Creo haber encontrado a esa chica-Anna le arrebato una cuchara y la hundió en el helado de chocolate, la rubia la miró curiosa mientras alzaba una ceja.

-¿Así y quien es?-Elsa hizo la misma trayectoria con la cuchara que su hermana

-Pues su cumpleaños es el 17 de julio,Es mayor que yo por tres años y medio, casi cuatro , es rubia y tiene ojos azules, es 9 Centímetros más alta que yo y creo que tiene un impermeable contra Hans, por que es la única que conozco que no se dejaría llevar por su cautivadora y actuada sonrisa- Elsa miró severamente a su hermana

-Ni lo sueñes, si no acepté trabajar con el menos aceptaría tu tonta propuesta de intentar amaestrar a un Play boy-dijo cortante la rubia para luego llevar una cucharada repleta de helado a su boca

-Sigo sin entender como puedes hacer eso sin que se te congele el cerebro, eso es demasiado helado- se quejó la pelirroja en un tono infantil

-No lo se. Y ¿ya tienes listo mi vestido?-

-Si, pero temo que si sigues comiendo Helado tendré que aumentarle dos tallas-sentencio la menor de las hermanas

El celular de Elsa comenzó a sonar, ella contestó rápidamente.

-Si...aja...si...si...en un momento iré para haya- la rubia colgó el celular-Debo regresar al estudio me harán prueba de vestuario y me avisaron que ya está el casting para buscar al protagonista masculino-Elsa sonrió complacida.

-Adios, me quedaré un rato, aún queda helado-Anna alzó mostrando el tazón aún con la mitad de helado

-Si, solo no manches el mueble-regaño la rubia mientras salía de la casa.

* * *

Elsa en ocasiones amaba vivir cerca del estudio, a 15 minutos exactamente. Caminaba hacía la locación de vestuario cuando escucho un pequeño llanto proveniente de vestuario. Era una chica de cabello negro, piel muy blanca y parecía estar llorando desde hace algún rato, pues sus ojos estaban rojos. Estaba sola, y al verla algo en Elsa se conmovió tanto como para ir a ver de que se trataba.

-¿Estas bien?-la rubia volteaba a ver a todos lado buscando a alguien más que pudiera auxiliar a la chica

-Si, bueno no. En realidad solo estoy triste-la chica tenia el maquillaje corrido

-Estar triste no es para que estés llorando por los rincones, solo haces parecer como si necesitaras desesperadamente la ayuda de las personas-la rubía no era buena consolando a la gente

-Es que no lo entiendes, el era muy especial-ella rompió en llanto nuevamente y eso desesperó un poco a la rubia

-¿Tan especial como para que seas un mapache parlante?- Elsa realmente no entendía como las mujeres podía llegar a degradarse a tal grado de sufrir de aquella manera por un hombre el cual claramente no necesitaban.

-Si, era Hans Westerguard, y me dejo por un mensaje mira-la joven busco en su celular aquel mensaje y lo mostró a la ojiazul

-Dios ¿Acaso a todas les envía ese mensaje?-se dijo molesta a si misma, suspiro para evitar desesperarse aún más- Deja de llorar por que realmente el tipo no vale la pena, y será mejor que lo dejes de hacer ya por que te hizo un gran favor al dejarte, y haremos algo diré que me probé el vestuario ¿Ok?, ahora es enserio deja de llorar- Elsa regaño fríamente a la chica mientras salía, caminado rápidamente hasta el casting para encontrar a Gothel.

Ya se había cansado de ver cada semana a una chica diferente llorar por los rincones como la muñequita fea y lo que más la enojaba es que su hermana una vez estuvo en ese lugar. Así que para ponerle fin a eso debía llevar a cabo el plan de Anna, darle a Hans una cucharada de su propia medicina.

No fue difícil encontrar el pajon de pelo negro,y moviéndose con dificultad entre la multitud llegó hasta la persona predilecta.

-¿Que se supone que es todo esto?-preguntó como si realmente no supiera de que se trataba

-Es el casting relámpago que pediste-dijo con molestía la pelinegra, ya que le molestaba tener que explicar las cosas cuando era muy obvias.

-Hay, que pena, pero no creo que sea necesario, lo pensé bien y creo que no...que no es tan malo tener que actuar junto con Hans-dijo con una voz dulce y sobre actuada mientras pestañeaba rapidamente

-¿Que te sucede?, deja de actuar conmigo. ¿Por que estas tan voluble?-pregunto incrédula la pelinegra

-Tu eres mujer, tu deberías de entenderme. Todas nos ponemos así una vez al mes-explicó la ojiazul

-Bien tu ganas-la mujer se había resignado-Muchachos el casting se cierra, se queda Westerguard con el principal masculino-


	2. Chapter 2

-Espero que tu decisión sea la definitiva-sentencio la pelinegra en tono autoritario a la rubia, quien era maquillada con delicadez por una mujer. La rubia permanecía relajada con ambos ojos cerrados, pero bario uno de reojo solo para contestarle a Gothel.

-No la cambiare, hoy es la rueda de prensa. Es muy tarde para retractarme-dijo Elsa con suma tranquilidad

-Solo trata de no ser tan sería, los periodistas agradecerán que los hagas reír un poco- la maquillista había terminado el trabajo en el rostro de Elsa, quien miraba con disgusto a la pelinegra-Solo di un pequeño comentario divertido, no se, trata de hacerlos reír, no tienes siempre que ser tan fría.

-Bien, pero no quiero reproches después del ''comentario''-Elsa salio del camerino y caminó hasta el lugar donde se efectuaría la conferencia, caminaba a paso rápido como de costumbre, odiaba llegar tarde. El foro donde se haría estaba repleto de periodista, una vez que la rubia llegó entró por una puerta trasera, para evitar el atosigamiento de los mismos hacia la joven.

Estuvo un momento tras bambalinas, esperando la orden para poder salir, pero debía esperar a que su compañero llegará. Sus ojos azules se cerraron con pesar, mientras llevaba una de sus manos al puente de su nariz.

-Esto es inaudito, hasta hoy llega tarde- murmuro con molestia para si misma

-Ya estoy aquí-Elsa volteo hacía donde provenía la voz del pelirrojo, entraba apresurado hasta que llegó al lado de la rubia. Una mujer les estaba dando algunas recomendaciones, aquella chica claramente era del staf y luego de hablar algo por su radio les dio a los dos acotres la indicación de que entraran a escena. Ambos hicieron caso y subieron al podium donde estaba una mesa con micrófonos, y los nombres correspondientes en los lugares.

Al hacer acto de presencia los flashes no se hicieron esperar, la sonrisa de Elsa se engrandeció como si de otra persona se tratará mientras Hans solo saludo a la multitud con un movimiento de mano.

Cuando ambos tomaron haciendo, el primero en hablar fue Hans, quien aludo a los periodistas. Después la rubia quien solo habló sobre la trama de la película.

-La trama de la película ¿cual es?-pregunto un hombre entre la multitud, Elsa observó que claramente Hans no iba a contestar eso así que ella tomo la decición de hablar.

-La historia se centra en Rusia a principios del siglo XX, Giselle es una bailarina de Ballet que es primera bailarina en el teatro Marinski, Joshep el personaje de Hans se enamora perdidamente de ella cuando la ve bailar, pero realmente su enamoramiento no tiene futuro por que el es hijo de una familia noble de Inglaterra y esta comprometido-la joven parecía haber estudiado el guión meticulosamente

-¿Hans, puede ser que como tu personaje, termines enamorado de tu co-protagonista?- preguntó una periodista, la pregunta causó una reacción similar en ambos actores, los dos fruncieron el ceño

-No-dijeron al unisono, con la expresión como si se tratará de la tragedia más grande del mundo, la mirada celeste de Elsa se encontró con la verde del pelirrojo ,

-Bueno, eso realmente no se sabe, señores-Hans parecía haber cambiado completamente y mostraba una radiante sonrisa , y la rubia lo veía extrañado, el pelirrojo solo le hizo una señal que la hizo voltear a sus espaldas. Gothel los miraba con una expresión de enojo, claramente esa era la razón por la cual Hans había cambiado su actitud, la ojiazul respiro con resignación.

-Pero si eso llegará a suceder, claramente no dejaría que una chica diferente todos los días esperara afuera del camerino de Hans, aunque creo que el tiene una novia-termino con un todo dudoso-¿o dos?-completó la joven, las risas de los periodista estallaron en un estruendo, era bastante conocida la reputación del ojiverde. La rubia solo sonreía con una inocencia fingida.

-Solo una pregunta más-el pelirrojo sonreía forzosamente

-¿Cuando comienzan las grabaciones?-

-Dentro de dos semanas-contestó el cortante. -Los veremos luego-el se levantó de su silla al igual que Elsa, y mientra se despedían caminaron juntos hasta estar tras bambalinas. Por fin pudieron regresar a la normalidad.

-Elsa-estaba a punto de ser regañada por Gothel

-Lo se, estuve increíble, se rieron mucho-La rubia triunfante guiño un ojo hacía la pelinegra, mientras salía del foro seguida de Hans. Ella lo ignoró por completó, mientras lo único por lo cual sabía que estaba detrás de ella era por el sonido de sus pasos.

Cuando estuvieron a una distancia considerable del foro, el la tomo del brazo y la jalo.

-¿Se puede saber por que hiciste eso?- Elsa solo lo miró sin inmutarse e ignoró la pregunta formulada por el

-Suéltame- ordenó la joven rubia

-No, primero dime ¿Por que lo hiciste?-insistió nuevamente, molesto

-Suéltame-la rubia subió el tono de su voz

-¿O si no que? ¿Vas a golpearme?-bromeo irónicamente

-Haré algo mas inteligente que eso Hans-amenazo ella, pero el solo sonrió burlonamente, Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, y de un momento a otro las lagrimas de la rubia comenzaron a resbalar por sus rosadas mejillas

-No puedo creer que seas tan insensible-Elsa utilizaba sus dotes de actriz, los flashes nuevamente inundaron a ambos. Hans entendió toda la escena de Elsa y se maldijo por lo bajo.

* * *

-¿Se puede saber en que estaban pensando? Par de mocosos-gritó la mujer en represalia a las noticias, escándalos etc, etc etc. causados por ambos. Elsa solo mostró su brazo con unas ligeras manchas moradas. Dos días habían pasado, ambos estaban en la oficina de Gothel, sentados frente a ella.

-Pues da gracias a que fueron solo chismes, pude haberlo demandado- señalando su brazo

-¿Saben lo que causaron?, ahora todos piensan que son pareja, ya que tomaron la broma de Elsa como ''celos'' y la escena que protagonizaron en los pasillos del estudio como ''el intento de reconciliación, que claramente fue fallida''-la pelinegra seguía regañándolos

-la culpa fue de ella-se defendió el pelirrojo

-No me interesa de quien haya sido la culpa, y ya que ustedes comenzaron con los rumores de su supuesto romance, irán juntos a cada entrevista, fiesta o lo que sea que tenga que ver con la película y actuar como si fueran el amor de sus vidas ¿Me oyeron?- Gothel respiro profundamente- ahora vayan a vestuario y maquillaje, tienen una sesión de fotos para los carteles y promocionales-explico la mujer mientras señalaba la puerta.

-A sí y ya que son ''novios'', tienen prohibido desmentir lo que ocasionaron-Elsa cerró su puño mientras se cerraba la puerta detrás de ella

-te odio-susurró la ojiazul con toda la sinceridad de su alma

-Yo más- dijo con ironía el pelirrojo

-Elsa-se escucho un grito detrás de ellos, una voz reconocible para la rubia, quien volteo con una enorme felicidad

-Jack-dijo casi en un grito de jubilo, el chico llevaba un yeso en su brazo derecho

-A ustedes los quería ver-el chico poseía unos ojos azules aún más intenso que los de Elsa y un cabello platinado-Felicidades a ambos, es algo extraño, pero espero que lo suyo funcione, aunque me duele un poco que no me hayas dicho nada-fue un cariñoso reproche a la rubia

Elsa tenia unas ganas locas de contarle la verdad a su amigo, pero entonces las palabras de Gothel resonaron en su mente. _A sí y ya que son ''novios'', tienen prohibido desmentir lo que ocasionaron. _

Pero viendo el lado bueno del asunto, este inconveniente facilitaba el plan contra el ojiverde.


	3. Chapter 3

-Saliste muy bien en el cartel-dijo Anna con asombro observando el cromo de 50 centímetros de alto por 30 de ancho, se apreciaba una imagen de la rubia acompañada de Hans ambos vestidos de acuerdo a la película. Ella estaba con un traje de ballet blanco, con mucho encaje y detalles, y unas zapatillas de ballet color crema, a su lado el pelirrojo portaba un traje de vestir color negro. Ambos parecían mirarse con una mezcla de sentimientos difíciles de identificar. El la tomaba por la cintura y ella estaba de puntas en sus zapatillas de ballet, a pocos centímetro, sus narices casi rozaban.

-Nos llevó más de 5 horas hacer esa foto-dijo la rubia con fastidio mientras sorbía un poco de agua de la botella que estaba en sus manos.

-¿Enserio?-los ojos de Anna se abrieron de sorpresa

-Si, querían una donde nos estuviéramos besando pero me negué rotundamente y esto fue la alternativa a la primera idea. Pero cambiando de tema, ese día casi muero, Jack realmente piensa que Hans y yo salimos-Elsa alzó una ceja con fastidio- Y lo peor de todo es que conté las veces en las que tengo que hacer contacto físico con Hans y son muchas-

-Eso es..lamenetable-la pelirroja solo le seguía el juego a su hermana- Pero aun que sea un maldito, debes admitir que es guapo-

-si, pero tengo la esperanza de poder hablar con le guionista y hacer que acorte el numero- Anna rió infantilmente- No, claramente, el no es guapo-

-suerte con eso-Elsa hizo un mohin de enojo, por que su hermana había hecho que perdiera el hilo del a conversación.

-De hecho, si la necesitare, el tipo llega dentro de tres días. Y la verdad no tengo ni la menor idea de que hacer para que acceda, Gothel dijo que el no quería que el guion se cambiara y no se que clase de persona sea-la rubia soltó un suspiro dejado salir todo el ester encerrado en ella, era su día de descansó antes de comenzar las grabaciones, al siguiente día.

* * *

Todo estaba listo, solo tenía que ponerse el traje de ballet que acababan de traerle las de vestuario. Llevaba un moño francés en la parte baja de su cabeza y su maquillaje era de acuerdo al de su personaje. Solo tenia que salir cuando estuviera lista, ir hacía el estudio 23 donde se encontraba la escenografía de un teatro. Con muchos dobles sentados en las butacas y Hans en el puto medio de todos ellos.

La rubia había practicado los pasos que danzaría arrida del escenario, por lo que se sentía confiada y lista. Fue hacía su vestido el cual se puso cuidadosamente.

-Perfecto-afirmo con una sonrisa al verse en aquel espejo de cuerpo completo. Sus piernas se veían aún más largas con las zapatillas de ballet y se notaba a simple vista que estaban torneadas. Y así, con el tutu de encaje color blanco como el restó del vestido. Era ceñido al cuerpo, y eso resaltaba su buen cuidada figura. Caminaba a la puerta cuando la abrió, pero al ver un enorme perro color marrón que entraba, sin que ella pudiera hacer nada, soltó la perilla y camino de reversa hacía el baño, mientras tapaba su nariz.

Los estornudos, comenzaron y poco a poco la secreción de moco nasal tambien, se termino encerrando en el baño y agradecía haber podido tomar su celular antes de hacerlo. Agarró un trozo de papel de baño y tapo su nariz, odiaba tener alergia, y odiaba no haber traído el medicamento para la alergia. Se maldijo por lo bajo mientras intentaba marcarle a Anna, pero para su desgracia su , pequeña hermana no contestaba.

* * *

-¿Alguien sabe donde está Elsa?, me acaban de notificar la llegada del guionista- gritó Gothel con el megáfono en mano Gothle con voz molesta, ya que la rubia estaba retrasada. Al no darle respuestas la pelinegra rodó los ojos mientras se llevaba nuevamente el megáfono al frente de sus labios- Hans, ve a buscar a Elsa-órdenó

Hans se paró con fastidio de su asiento, ya que solo esperaban a la ojiazul para comenzar a grabar y ahora tenia que ir a buscarla a quien sabe donde por que estaba haciendo quien sabe que.

Comenzó a caminar entre las personas que aglomeraban los pasillos, Ya sea que llevaran escenografías o trajes, era complicado pasar entre todos. Y desesperante, por su puesto. Mientras intentaba pensar un lugar donde Elsa se podría encontrar. por alguna razón un rayo de luz ilumino su cerebro y el primer lugar que se le ocurrió fue el camerino de la rubia, el cual estaba abierto y provenía un ruido como si estuvieran tirando cosas.

Abrio la puerta para ver de que se trataba.

-¿Elsa?-preguntó el pelirrojo esperando una respuesta, mientras se asomaba , y sus ojos verdes buscaban al causando del ruido

-Estoy aquí- dijo desde dentro del baño, la mirada de Hans se poso en el labrador marrón que ahora estaba al lado de le puesta del baño

-¿Te dan miedo los perros?-dijo en burla mientras una risilla se escapaba de el

-Claro que no-refutó la joven rubia mientras abría la puerta despacio, aún con una mano cubriendo su nariz

-Soy alérgica-la voz de Elsa reflejaba su congestión nasal, hablaba algo gangosa. Hans ya había tomado la correa del can

-Así que por esté chico no podías salír- comentó el ojiverde emitnras observaba la placa del parro -Sven-

-¿De que hablas?, podrías sacarlo de mi camerino-ordenó la rubia, mientras un estornudo la tomaba de imprevisto

-Vamos Sven-dijo el pelirrojo mientras salia del camerino con el perro.

-Sven-se escucho gritar a lo mejor a un rubio de melena desalineada y algo despeinada, mientras se acercaba apresuradamente, el perro se soltó del agarre del pelirrojo y fue al lado, de quien al parecer era su dueño.

-Bien, creo que superarás la perdida del perro, ahora vayamos con Gothell que debe de estar al punto de la paranoia-dijo la rubia con la misma voz de antes,

-Sabes que suenas como una anciana con resfriado-comentó el pelirrojo con malicia

-Y sabes que te vez como un intento fallido de...- no pudo terminar el insulto cuando su celular sonó, era Anna, disculpándose por no haber podido contestar las llamadas de Elsa- Si, no te preocupes, solo casi muero por alergia, pero nada más- después de unos segundos de seguir hablando colgó la llamada

-¿Así que aunque tengamos que fingir que somos novios, Jack sigue con el dedo en el reglón?-el comentario fue evidente que Hans insinuaba que Jack y ELsa tenían algo y había imaginado que la llamada era de el.

-Eso no te interesa, pero debo de sacarte de tu error, entre Jack y yo no hay nada, está tan convencido de que realmente tenemos una relación tu y yo, que no deja de enviarme mensajes diciendo que es muy feliz por mi-no pudo evitar decirlo con un poco de pesar-Pero vamos, entre más prono graben, y más rápido avance la película, más rápido terminaremos con está farsa- dijo la rubia mientras comenzaba a camina.

Los ojos de Hans parecían deleitarse con la figura de Elsa que era marcada por el traje de bailarina, el tutú se movía en sincronía con el contoneo de caderas de la ojiazul.


	4. Chapter 4

-Elsa me matará- dijo un poco asustada la pelirroja la ver el numero de llamadas perdidas que tenia de su hermana, de inmediato intento contactarla pero fue imposible. Suspiro con preocupación y mientras intentaba pensar en que era lo que podría haber ocasionado que la rubia la llamará repetidas veces, llegó a su mente el vestido que había terminado esa mañana-Eso es, debe querer el vestido-se dijo convencida mientras entraba a la tienda, la cual tenia sus iniciales en color morado y muy grandes. Fue hacía un vestido que estaba apartado de todos los demás, de un color azul con pequeñas aplicaciones en la parte superior de color turquesa.

-¿A donde llevas el vestido?-pregunto una joven de pequeños ojos azules, estaban algo separados y tenia una enorme melena de risoz color rojo

-Lo siento Merida, tendrás que quedarte,,otra vez debo llevar esto a un cliente-explico Anna quien aún iba apresurada con el vestido en manos.

El problema no fue llegar, ya que sabía donde se encontraba su hermana, pero al parecer no podía entrar.

-Realmente necesito darle esto a Elsa-chillo Anna buscando que el guardia de seguridad se compadeciera de ella

-Lo siento, pero no puedo dejarla pasar, solo personal puede hacerlo-dijo el hombre con autoridad sin parecer grosero, La pelirroja sacó su celular y lo mostró al hombre

-Lo ve, soy amiga de Elsa, tengo muchas fotos con ella y podría mostrarle un vídeo de ella borracha pero me mataría-la ojiazul mostraba las fotos, pero el guardia parecía no convencerse

-En verdad no puedo dejarla pasar- Anna solo suspiró con enojo

-Bien-apenas se estaba dando la media vuelta

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto una voz masculina al guardia de seguridad

-La señorita quiere entrar, pero no tiene pasé y tengo ordenes estrictas de negarle el paso a cualquiera que no traiga pase-explicó el hombre, Anna se volteo para observar la escena, de la cual estaba distanciada algunos escasos pasos.

Pudo observar que quien hablaba con el guardia era un joven rubio de gran tamaño, parecía amable por lo que comenzó a caminar hacía ellos nuevamente.

-Le dije que tenia que entregar esté vestido, a Elsa- dijo algo molesta la pelirroja, el rubio la observo con sus expresivos ojos castaños, que cuando se cruzaron con los azules ojos de la pelirroja parecían centellar.

-Entonces no hay problema, viene conmigo-El chico le extendió un pase a la pelirroja, ella sonrió triunfante hacía el guardia

-Gracias, me has salvado la vida, Elsa me hubiera matado si no traía el vestido ahora-explicó ella-Por cierto soy Anna Arrendelle-extendió su mano

-Soy Kristoff Bjorgman-parecía algo nervioso ante la platica-¿Conoces a Elsa en persona?

-Si, ella es mi her... amiga... solo mi amiga-la pelirroja se maldijo por lo bajo- ¿Trabajas aquí?-Anna cambio de platica al formular la pregunta

-Algo así, hice un guion para una película y fui invitado a ver las grabaciones y traer a un acompañante-

-¿Así que yo soy tu acompañante?-río Anna

* * *

-Terminamos con la primera escena, Elsa y Hans vayan a cambiarse necesitan ir a al programa en vivo de las 11- ordenó la pelinegra-Al parecer el guionista no encontró el Set de grabación-explicó la mujer

La rubia corrio hacía su camerino, debían desmaquillarla y maquillarla nuevamente solo que más natural para el show. El pelirrojo solo tenia que cambiarse de atuendo y de peinado.

En 20 minutos ambos estaban listos y caminando hacía donde los habían mandado.

-¿Tienes idea de cual es el programa?-pregunto Hans

-No-dijo la rubia con tono cortante mientras veía algo en su celular- No tengo ni la menor idea...-el silencio reinó por un instante pues acababan de entrar al lugar donde se grababa el show matutino

-No hace falta, creo que yo si la tengo-dijo en un tono mordaz el pelirrojo.

El lugar estaba adornados con diferentes tonos en rojo, enormes corazones pegados por doquier. Elsa hizo una mueca de disgusto y suspiro con fastidio.

-Y vean a quienes tenemos aquí-dijo la presentadora hacía la audiencia, las personas aplaudieron al ver salir a ambos- Sean bienvenidos a ''buscando amor''-aquellas palabras dichas por la presentadora cayeron como agua fría para los dos recién llegados.

A Elsa no le quedó otro remedio más que suspirar y hacer lo que había hecho desde hace algún tiempo, fingir y actuar que ella y Hans eran pareja.

-Hola Ariel, hola a todos-dijo la rubia, portándose tan amablemente

-Es bueno estar aquí-no sonaba tan convencido el pelirrojo pero tenia una sonrisa acartonada muy parecida a la de Elsa,

-Que bueno que les agrade ser mis invitados, por que tengo un juego perfecto para ustedes- la chica era una pelirroja de cabellera larga y ojos azules, grandes y expresivos, una sonrisa perfecta y dientes relucientes.

La idea de estar en ese programa no les agradaba en lo más mínimo y ahora entendía la manera en la que Gothell los había enviado, sin decirles el nombre del programa, ya que sabía que se negarían a ir. Pero en ese momento no había marcha atrás, ya estaba ahí.

-Ustedes son la pareja de la cual no se deja de hablar. Así que hoy veremos ¿Que tan compatibles son?-dijo la pelirroja con tono comercial, sonriendo ampliamente- Es muy fácil, se sentaran allí, uno en cada asiento y les haré preguntas, ustedes las responderán en un pizarra y dependiendo de las respuestas veremos si tienes buena compatibilidad-

Había dos cabinas, una color rosa y otra azul, pegada por la parte trasera, los asientos estaban dentro de las cabinas al igual que las pizarras. Había una pantalla de color negro arriba de las cabinas.

-Estoy seguro de que obtendremos la puntuación más alta- dijo Hans con sarcasmo mientras caminaba hacia la cabina azul. Elsa solo intentó no enojarse por la aparente burla de Hans.

-Comenzemos-dijo Ariel mientras leía las tarjetas que estaban en sus manos-¿Si fueras alumno del **Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería **a cual de las cuatro casas pertenecerías?-La pelirroja parecía extrañada ante lo que había leído. Elsa estaba confundida ante lo que había escuchado y Hans, bueno el solo contestó con rapidez. La rubia pensaba que esa pregunta había sido una broma, pero al ver que no lo era decidió escribir en la pizarra.

En la pantalla era visible el nombre de Elsa con su respectiva respuesta y del otro lado el nombre de Hans con la suya. Ambos tenían la misma ...**slytherin.**

Y las siguiente nueve preguntas fueron tan absurdas como la primera y las respuestas de ambos dejaban ver que aunque ellos no quisieran tenían gustos extrañamente parecidos. Aunque ellos no sabían las respuestas del otro, esto solo era visible para la conductora y para el publico.

-Pueden salir de las cabinas-indico la pelirroja-Me sorprenden-Ariel lo dijo dudosa

-¿Tan mal estamos?- pregunto la rubia fingiendo asombro, pues creía no tener gustos semejantes a los del pelirrojo

-realmente Hans no mentía cuando dijo que obtenían la puntuación más alta- el comentario confundió tanto a Hans como a la rubia, sus miradas, que mostraban sorpresa incomodidad se encontraron. Destellaban confusión.

-lo siento, estoy confundida-

-Pues, no lo estés, mira en esa pantalla puedes ver todas las respuestas, ustedes si tienen gustos similares, Bien ahora sabemos por que se habla tanto de ustedes y bueno, creo que la próxima semana tendremos otra pareja de famosos intentando romper el récord de Elsa y Hans, los espero en el próximo programa de ''Buscando Amor''

Al terminó del programa la rubia parecida más pensativa, más callada, como si tuviera una platica mental consigo misma. Aunque a su lado caminaba el pelirrojo, ambos de regreso al set de filmación de la pelicula, la rubia parecía no verlo, pero Hans parecía más intranquilo respecto a su reciente descubrimientos sobre los gustos de Elsa

-¿Enserio prefieres las películas de Sandra Bullock a las de Julia Roberts?-la voz del ojiverde rompió por completo su concentración y la trajo de vuelta a la tierra

-¿Me preguntas ami?-La ojiazul se señalaba a si misma

-Eres la única en el pasillo aparte de mi- esa respuesta era más fácil de decir que decir un si para Hans

-Algunas, pero definitivamente Sandra bullock es mi actriz favorita. No es la película Hans, es el papel y como lo interpreta-caminaban al lado de la cafetería, Elsa pudo divisar a Anna, quien estaba sentada en una mesa acompañada de alguien- Sabes, este día ha sido algo raro al saber que tengo cosas en común contigo, no pienso discutir sobre la única respuesta que fue diferente, esta claro que Amas a Julia Roberts y yo a Sandra Bullock, si me permites, la cafetería me llama- había dicho lo único razonable como para huir hacia su hermana, y preguntarle que hacía allí.

Elsa esperaba sorprender a su hermana, pero esto se anulo cuando Anna la vio acercarse.

-¿Eso que pasó en ''buscando Amor fue ensayado?-pregunto en un chillido la pelirroja, con una cara sería

-No, pero eso no es lo interesante , por que en la mañana tuve en ataque de Alergia gracias a un perro y rogaba que contestaras el celular, para que trajeras mi medicina y ahora te encuentro precisamente aquí, almorzando con joven-la rubia estaba algo indignada pero lograba taparlo con su actuación

-cierto, Elsa el es Kristoff, Kristoff ella es Elsa- la rubia solo abrió su mano en forma de saludo- Si, bueno cuando vi tus llamadas pensé que querías tu vestido y...-

-Por fin te encuentro, Kristoff-la platica fue interrumpida por la fuerte y arrogante voz de Gothell, quien fue victima de las miradas de todos, Elsa estoy muy feliz con lo que tu y Hans hicieron en el programa de Ariel-

-¿El quien es?-pregunto Elsa llena de más confusión refiriéndose al saludo amigable que recibió el rubio de la pelinegra

-El es Kristoff es el guionista- respondió la pelinegra sorprendida por el interés de la rubia, - Ahora vamos al set, te estábamos esperando desde hace mucho tiempo muchacho-

-Krisotoff te veo luego-dijo Anna intentando irse, una mirada directa de la pelinegra fue posada en Anna

-Tu novia tambien puede acompañarnos Kristoff-

El rubor en el rubio fue muy evidente para la hermana mayor de Anna, quien sonrió complacida al ver aquel rubor proveniente del rubio, y más por que sabía que la causante era su pequeña hermana.


	5. Chapter 5

-Por hoy terminamos-gritó con voz de alivio la pelinegra por el megáfono. Anna se había quedado observando con mucha atención como se grababa la película y como actuaba su hermana, ya que era la primera vez que veía una grabación. Lo único malo fue que era la primera vez que veía en persona a Hans, era algo incomodó para ella y más cuando por casualidad sus miradas se cruzaron.

-Me muero de hambre- suspiró Elsa complacida de haber terminado, una jornada de trabajo. Por inercia volteo a ver a Hans, quien observaba a Anna atentamente, la rubia solo mostró una ligera sonrisa y con el tono más normal pregunto-¿Conoces a la pelirroja?

La pregunta no se la esperaba el ojiverde quien se puso pensativo por algunos segundos.

-No, nunca la había visto- respondió cortantemente, para luego irse. La rubia aprovecho la ausencia de Hans para ir hacia su hermana quien estaba al lado de Kristoff.

-Estoy sorprendida-la pelirroja mostraba una amplia sonrisa hacia su hermana-Elsa actúa muy bien-

-Yo también-sonó la voz de Kristoff, parecía más conmovido que otra cosa

-Gracias, Anna podrías ir por agua, esta en aquella mesa-Elsa señalo la dichosa mesa con el dedo, la pelirroja asintio y fue hacia ella. Los ojos de Elsa observaron la reacción de Kritoff, quien no dejó de seguir a Anna con la vista-¿Te gusta verdad?-preguntó la rubia sin mayor intención de disimular aquella pregunta que fue directamente a los oídos de Kristoff, haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran violentamente y lo dejaran pensando en su pregunta por algunos momentos.

-A... si.. bueno ...si, un poco-dijo entre balbuceos el chico, con esa respuesta se dio por servida

-Yo, podría conseguirte una cita con ella-los ojos de Kristoff vieron con extrañeza a la rubia-con una condición, acepta acortar las escenas en las que debo besar, abrazar o tener cualquier contacto corporal con Hans- la boca del joven se abrió algunos centímetros, estaba pensativo y parpadeo un par de veces, estaba confundido y perplejo de aquella petición que más bien parecía un trueque.

-¿No se supone que ustedes están saliendo?-

-¿Quieres la cita con Anna o no?-preguntó irritada la ojiazul

-Si...-Kristoff no había terminado cuando fue interrumpido

-Perfecto-dijo Elsa con una sonrisa triunfante adornando su rostro, para continuar su camino hacia Gothell- Tengo autorización de el ''guionista'' para que se acorten las escenas románticas con Hans-

-Siempre haces lo que quieres ¿No?, no se como siempre te sales con la tuya, esta bien, mañana hablare con el respecto a eso, ahora puedes irte-Gothell suspiró con resignación, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Anna llegó con el agua, y la tendio a su hermana.

-Gracias Anna, por cierto, ¿sabías Kristoff viene de Noruega?, acaba de llegar ¿Por que no lo llevas a conocer el lugar?- aquella información la había obenido de Gothell algunos días atrás

-Si lo sabía, pero no había pensado en eso, me parece una buena idea-chillo felizmente la joven pelirroja, mientras Kristoff se sonrojaba nuevamente-Conozco un lugar que te fascinará, la comida es riquísima, o... y ... el pastel de chocolate es fantástico-las palabras salían una a una y rápidamente de la boca de Anna ,mientras jalaba del brazo al chico, una pequeña risa salio de la rubia al ver a aquella escena.

Ella tambien comenzó a caminar, caminaba por los pasillos, directo a su camerino, cuando vio a alguien, y como por arte de magia su cara se ilumino con un brillo singular, aceleró su paso, casi comenzando a correr.

-Jack-grito mientras llegaba hacía el susodicho, quien aun tenia enyesado en brazo- ¿Que haces por aquí?

-Yo, solo vine a...-

-Sabes, ahora que te veo quería mostrarte algo-dijo ella a su amigo, el chico de cabello plateado se llevo una mano a la nuca, parecía algo incomodo

-A, lo siento, no creo poder...ahora-

-Jack, jajajaja, no puedo creer que siempre me pierdo en este lugar y...-una chica de cabello corto y negro llegaba al lado del ojiazul, una sonrisa incomoda se apodero de Elsa y Jack se apresuro a presentarla

- Elsa ella es Thiana...mi novia, Thiana ella es...- la palabra ''novia'' resonaba en los oídos de la rubia, quien se apresuro a morder su labio y a intentar seguir sonriendo

-Lo se es Elsa Bregman-dijo con entusiasmo la joven

-Bueno, debo irme... adiós-la ojiazul articuló las palabras como pudo, y continuo su camino, lo hacía más rápido, había sentido una pequeña punzada en su estomago, y aquella sensación de incomodidad la estaba persiguiendo. Un nudo en su garganta se formo y pasó algo que no le había sucedido durante mucho tiempo, no pudo seguir actuando, sus mejillas fueron mojadas por ligeras lagrimas, que caían una por una. Y aunque lo peor de la situación era que no entendía por que estaba llorando por una situación tan simple.

Hans salía de su camerino, veía acercarse a Elsa, estaba a punto de burlarse de ella solo por que el ya estaba listo para irse y apenas ella llegaba para cambiarse, pero algo lo detuvo. Y se quedó estático cuando vio pasar a la rubia frente a el, para luego encerrarse en su camerino. Pudo ver claramente que ella estaba llorando.

-¿Que le habrá echo Hans?-se escucho un cuchicheo entre las personas, el solo rodó sus ojos y caminó hacia el lugar donde Elsa, toco la puerta, pero la ojiazul no respondió, volvió a insistir

-¿Quien es?-pregunto la rubia desde dentro, con un voz amormada, cuando recibió respuesta, el pelirrojo quedo unos segundos pensando en lo que debía decir.

-Soy yo-respondió Hans dudoso

-¿Que quieres Hans?-suspiro con irritación,pasó sus manos debajo de sus ojos con la esperanza de secar las lagrimas. Hans era con la ultima que quería entablar conversación, pero debía ver que quería, entre más pronto lo hiciera más pronto se iría el ojiverde. Fue a abrir la puerta-¿Y bien?-

-No se que te sucedió, pero están comenzando a pensar que yo lo hice-Elsa sonrió con ironía, ante lo que había dicho el pelirrojo

-Claro, ¿Por que no pensé antes eso?, pero no hay problema, solo espera a que termine-cada palabra dicha por la pelirroja tenía impregnado un aire de molestia con sarcasmo, cerró la puerta después de eso. Hans, no sabía si esperar a que saliera la rubia o irse, mientras pensaba en lo que podía haberle ocurrido.

No pasó mucho para que la ojiazul saliera, con su ropa puesta y si el maquillaje que debía llevar por la grabación de la película.

-No entiendo porque me dijiste que esperará a que terminaras...-pero el fue interrumpido a mitad de su oración

-Por que claramente no quieres ser molestado con preguntas innecesarias con respecto a mi estado emocional hace un momento,y ya que tu no tienes la culpa, voy a fingir que ''somos la bonita pareja que todos esperan y piensan que somos''. Digo, ¿Para eso me dijiste que estaban pensando que tu lo habías hecho?, ¿No?, pero no te preocupes, eso quedará Arreglado-ella rápidamente tomo la mano de Hans, y entrelazo sus dedos en lo de el. El se sorprendio un poco por este hecho.

-Solo es para demostrar que no paso nada-explicó la joven, mientras ambos comenzaban a caminar, el pelirrojo entendio a que se refería Elsa con todo aquello. Solo lo hacía para hacer creer a las personas que nada malo había pasado.

Caminaron, así, con las manos entrelazadas hasta que llegaron al estacionamiento. Una vez allí, Elsa soltó de pronto la mano del pelirrojo.

-Creo que eso fue suficiente, para que no haya rumores raros-dijo Elsa, con un tono frío y algo distante, mientras caminaba hacia su auto. Un mini cooper 2014 de color Turquesa, y capo blanco. En el cual se metió lo más rápido que pudo. pero ignoraba que fuera observada con curiosidad por Hans, quien no se movía de aquel lugar a unos pasos del auto e la rubia.

Elsa intentó encenderlo, pero algo no estaba bien, por que parecía que su auto no fuera a responder. Suspiro profundamente para luego apoyar su cabeza en el volante, haciendo que el claxon comenzará a sonar, sin intención de levantar su cabeza, tuvo que acerlo, pues escucho unos golpes en su ventana. Era nuevamente Hans. La rubia se digno a bajar e vidrio.

-Si tu auto no esta bien, no tengo ningun inconveniente en llevarte-exclamó el, los ojos azules de la rubia lo miraban con desconfianza. Pero al entender que no tenia más opciones, se resigno a aceptar.

-Esta bien, pero que conste, que solo acepto por que eres mi ultima alternativa-


End file.
